


And Yet.

by RedTheWriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Jester Lavorre, havent put anything on here in a while, jester really do be longing here, spoilers for ep 112
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheWriter/pseuds/RedTheWriter
Summary: Despite all those love triangles in her books, there was always that one true love interest that the protagonist was meant to be with. It’s beyond clear who the authors choose—the handsomest, the most charming, and the most mysterious—oh, she could go on and on. Jester enjoyed the drama, but there was something boring about how predictable they’d get after having read one too many.And yet.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	And Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> so its been a while since ive posted anything on ao3. i doubt anyone who read my last and only other work on here will read this one bc different fandoms and such, but hey im glad to be trying to post here again.
> 
> i havent watched the most recent episode, but uhhhhhhhhh ive Heard of what happened and tried to detective my way into Laura's head lmao
> 
> enjoy the brief beaujes angst

They’re perfect together. Everyone knows that, even  _ they _ do. It was so obvious; ever since they first met, there had been something dancing between them. To her, it felt inevitable. After all, that’s how it happened in the books, right? 

Despite all those love triangles in her books, there was always that one true love interest that the protagonist was meant to be with. It’s beyond clear who the authors choose—the handsomest, the most charming, and the most mysterious—oh, she could go on and on. Jester enjoyed the drama, but there was something boring about how predictable they’d get after having read one too many.

And yet.

She ignored the pounding in her chest, ignored how easily her smile formed on her face, ignored the heat in her cheeks and in the tips of her ears, ignored the tickling in her stomach and everything else she couldn't bear to think of. Jester didn't want to name it. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

And yet.

_ Oh, Beau, Beau, Beau. _

_ Abs so many, but frame so small. _

_ How I wish to envelope you with my wings. _

She’d almost slipped. It only takes one wrong word to ruin everything and she almost  _ slipped _ . Yasha didn't have a tail to wrap around Beau, why did the thought pop into her head? It didn't make sense. Jester had quickly moved on, though, before Yasha caught on.

And yet.

Pretending to be asleep while Beau talked with Yasha? Jester’s nosey, of course she tried to listen in on their conversation. It had nothing to do with her heart thundering in her ears, nor with the rock she had trouble swallowing down her dry throat. She was nervous for Yasha, obviously. Obviously.

And yet, Jester likes Beau. She loves Beau. Traveler, she  _ loves _ Beau and she  _ can’t _ —she  _ shouldn't _ . With a weight so heavy on top of her shoulders, she wakes up in the morning with a big grin. She goes about her day.

And if she seems a little too interested in how Yasha and Beau are doing? Jester’s just too nosey for her own good, of course. __

That’s just Jester.

Ironically enough, Beau used to say she was a bad liar.

Just like the books, there was always a predetermined one true love interest when love triangles were involved.

**Author's Note:**

> beaujes real


End file.
